Love Bites
by Starley-Forever
Summary: Hunter, Lucy, Kieran, and Christabel were all a part of Helios-Ra and they all left when they found out what they were really up to. They form their own group under the supervision of Isabeau and ask the Drake's for help to kill Montmartre. Usual Pairings
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hunter

I never really thought that my life would be like this.

When I was a kid, I believed in a lot of things. I believed in ghosts (I blame Casper), fairies (Tinkerbell), and the fact that unicorns couldn't eat grass from the Earth

or else they died (Go figure).

One thing that I did not believe in?

The fact that I was going face-to-face asking for _help _from _royal_ _vampires_ with my three best friends.

You see, Montmartre isn't dead. And I intend to drive a stake through his heart for what he did to my family.

We arrived at the front gates of the Drake Compound, the one so famously talked about.

I motioned them to all stop.

"What's going on?" Lucy Hamilton, a close comrade and friend of mine, asked.

"We don't wanna get to close." I stated. "They can sense that we're here and are wondering what a group of human's are doing near here."

Kieran Black, the only male in our group, said what was already on my mind.

"They're here."

We all whipped around to see ten vampires looking at us with either wary or expressionless looks.

"Why are you here?" One of the males asked, obviously older than the rest. The father, perhaps? **(Authoress Note : Liam Drake)**.

"If you're here to sell us anything, we won't buy." Said another one, the one of two females and was obviously the oldest woman **(Authoress Note : Helena Drake)**.

"Who do you think we are? Girl Scout people selling cookies?" Lucy said, evidently pissed.

"Hey!" Kieran said, clearly offended at being called a girl.

"Oops, sorry!" Was her reply.

Only Lucy and Kieran can bicker when they were surrounded by vamps.

Christabel, the last of the group, cleared her throat.

"Sorry to parade on the arguing, but we have something else to do here." She said. She looked towards the Drakes and then towards me, urging me to go on.

The eldest female spoke before I could **(Authoress Note : Helena Drake)** . "As I have said before, we will not-"

"I know you are vampires, so don't play the you-are-human game on me.

Christabel gave me a look that said I should continue before they ripped my head off. I nodded and turned toward the vampires, all ready to attack at any of us if we did something wrong.

"My name is Hunter Wild and these are my friends Lucy Hamilton (She smiled), Kieran Black (He nodded), and Christabel Hamilton (She waved a short wave). We are here to ask of you a favor, on behalf of me, my friends, and Isabeau St. Croix. We know you are after Montmartre and the Hel-Blar and we want to help. We need to kill him, but anyone against him that is alone dies. We need your help, but we understand if you refuse. We will be traveling from here to Transylvania in three days notice. Meet me at this address before those days."

I dropped a little card on the floor and quickly got back up.

"Once we arrive at Transylvania, we will begin searching for Montmartre. Decide to come or not, your decision, but we do expect an answer." I said.

"Who are you and what makes you think that we would help you?" Asked another vampire **(Authoress Note : Marcus Drake)**.

"I have already explained to you who I am along with all of my friends." I gestured towards them. "As to what makes me think that you will help us? Honestly, I don't want your help, but I know we will need it."

"Who's Isabeau?" Another one asked **(Authoress Note : Nicholas Drake)**.

"All of your questions will be answered if you decide to aid us because it is not wise that you know about us." I stated.

"How do we not know that you are not a part of the Helios-Ra?" The eldest woman asked **(Authoress Note : Helena Drake)**.

My fist clenched. I did not want to bring back memories.

The vampires saw it and fidgeted a little.

"I am not here to harm you. I am here to ask for a favor."

"You did not answer our question." The oldest woman stated **(Authoress Note : Helena Drake)**.

"No," I stated rather icily, "I am not a part of the...Helios-Ra."

I noticed (and I'm sure everyone else noticed, too) that I hissed out the "Helios-Ra" part.

"What about them?" She asked.

"Neither are they or Isabeau." Was my reply.

The eldest man got to speak first.

"Very well. We will call you to either confirm or deny your request. Then, we can meet this Isabeau person and discuss the circumstances at stake."

I nodded and looked towards the rest of my group.

"Ready?" I asked.

They all nodded. I touched the moon amulet on my neck and whispered a slightly audible whisper of "Done, Isabeau" and we disappeared in a poof of smoke.


	2. Home

**Hello! Starley here! I just wanna say a couple of things!:) Christabel is going to be a real character in "Bleeding Hearts" which is the 4th installment in the Drake Chronicles. That is, unless they change her name...Anyways, I also wish that SOME PEOPLE would review, but no pressure! I have 37 hits, 20 visits, and 2 reviews? Jeez...that's horrible! But thanks anyways! Thanks to cakeylou and Kitten Black for adding me to your alerts:) And for hunter-n-quinn235 and love-loves-love for the favorites thing! The couples will be Hunter and Quinn, Isabeau and Logan, Christabel and Connor, Lucy and Nick, and finally Kieran and Solange. They will be alternating point of views between Hunter to Isabeau to Christabel to Lucy then finally to Kieran. This is a story that has a WHOLE lot of secrets (Mostly on Hunter) and will be Mature later on. It takes me about one day to update and this story is going to be over 100, 000 words, so it will be interesting!:) Christabel is Lucy's cousin (And will also be in the book "Bleeding Hearts") and does end up with Connor according to the summary on Alyxandra Harvey's website (That's where I get all my info on Christabel, by the way!). The prologue is gonna be in Hunter's point of view and then be in Hunter's point of view again in Chapter 2 and the Chapter 3 is gonna be in Isabeau's point of view and all will be according to schedule. I hope you enjoy and let's move on towards the story, now shall we?**

**Chapter 2 : Home**

**Hunter**

We were in a poof of smoke and then appeared at the mansion owned by Isabeau St. Croix.

Now, you may be wondering how we got out of the Drake compound in a poof. Well, Isabeau is a Hound princess, as much as she doesn't want to be. She ran away and was now here with us. Being princess, she has magical powers, therefore, she can do certain special things.

"Well," Said Isabeau as we stepped in, "Watcha think?"

She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt.

You see, Isabeau was a part of the French Revolution time. She prefers puffy dresses and having tea over a pair of jeans and Starbucks. Me and my friends were teaching her how to be normal. Well, as normal as a vampire could be.

She looked at all of us expectantly.

"You look like a regular human being." Lucy stated.

She smiled a dazzling smile, but then stopped abruptly.

"How was the encounter with the Drakes? Did they say yes?"

Kieran answered her this time. "They said that they would call, or...well...Hunter wanted them to call first."

She looked at me.

"Hunter..." She started.

"Isabeau," I interrupted, "Is it really necessary to involve royal vampires in this matter? In my eyes, once we find Montmartre, we stake him and then live happily ever after."

I gave her a defiant look.

"Hunter, listen to me, " She started, "I have faced Montmartre. He is nearly impossible to kill. We need help, and you know that for a fact. He has the Hel-Blar at his disposal and they can _kill_ you. Honey, please don't argue with me."

I opened my mouth to say a retort to that, something along the lines of "We are better off without them" or "I'll drive a stake through all of them" but quickly stopped as to seeing her worried and pleading face.

Instead, I said, "Very well, Isabeau. As you wish." I then sighed in defeat.

She smiled a sweet smile and said, "You guys should go to bed. You stayed up all night waiting for the Drake's to be awake and talk to them. It is almost dawn, so I should be heading to bed to."

They all nodded wearily. I guess I wasn't the only one who was tired. But I couldn't go to sleep, at least, not yet.

"Isabeau, I need to go to the cemetery."

She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Very well. Take a couple of stakes just in case. I don't want you to get hurt." Isabeau said.

Lucy, Christabel, and Kieran looked at me. "Want us to come?" Asked Lucy.

I shook my head.

"This is family time. I need to be alone."

They nodded in understanding. Isabeau trudged her way up the intricately designed stairs. "Bonsoir, everyone. And Hunter," She looked at me, "Be back at around 8 o'clock in the morning. It's 5:00 right now. Is that enough time?" **(Authoress Note: "Bonsoir" is French for "Goodnight" and here is the link to hear how it is pronounced so just copy and paste : ****.com/translate_t?q=goodnight&um=1&ie=UTF-8&sl=en&tl=fr&sa=X&ei=2sGPTfzdJ4j6swPxlPSRCQ&ved=0CBkQrgYwAA#en|fr|goodnight****).**

I nodded.

Then everyone left to go to their respected bedrooms.

I headed off to mine first, grabbing the glass doorknob and pushing the door open.

I cleaned up and removed my bright blue tank top and pair of skinny jeans. I washed up and came out of the shower only wrapped in a towel. I was then dressed in a black slip-on dress that flowed all the way to my knees. I carefully brushed my blond hair and put it down into it's natural ringlets. On my way out, I grabbed three stakes and a black coat. I slipped on black flats (You never know when you might have to run in these) and closed the door behind me.

I was walking in the hallway. I walked past all of the doors in the intricate hallway and was about to stop when I heard a voice behind me.

"You don't have to go, you know."

I turned to see the only male in our group. Kieran.

Don't get me wrong. Kieran was pretty cute, but if you've known him for all of your life, you think of him as a brother and nothing more. And I knew he felt the same way too, because I totally saw him eying the youngest Drake girl... Not that I wasn't eying any of them...Okay, so there was one guy.

I then remembered that Kieran was still in the doorway, waiting for my reply.

I looked at him closely. He was dressed in black...just like me.

"No." Was my reply.

I knew he wanted to utter the words, "Let me come with you," but, fat chance!

"I said this is a personal matter."

"You never said that we couldn't come."

"Well, I deny your offer of com- Wait...we?" I asked.

"We're coming with you, Hunter. Whether you like it or not." Lucy said from behind Kieran.

"Hey! Me too!" Said Christabel.

"I said-" I was cut off again by Lucy.

"You do realize this is Lucky Hamilton you are talking to, right?" Oh no. She used her real name on me. She was dead serious.

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it quickly.

"You have three minutes to get ready. Bring stakes and black clothing. We don't have forever." I said grimly.

Lucy and Christabel leaped in joy, while Kieran smiled and went to his room to get weapons. Lucy and Christabel followed his suit.

I continued my walk towards the living room and sat on the Victorian sofa, waiting for my friends.

We arrived at the cemetery in about half an hour of walking.

The journey there was silent.

Until, that is, I (Along with everybody else) heard kissing...and smelt lilies.


	3. Calls

**Hello, Dear fans!:) I wanna thank some people for always reviewing and keeping my hopes up on this story : hunter-n-quinn235 and love-loves-love!:) I really appreciate it! This chapter is going to be like a mini filler, but in the end, you learn some pretty interesting stuff and there is suspense in the end!:) Another thing, I haven't read the 2nd or 3rd book in the Drake Chronicles because they don't have it in any of the libraries in the city OR in my school library. Sucks, right? So, I apologize if I get their features (hair and/or eye color, personality, etc.) wrong. But PLEASE don't send me email correcting me on this, this is Fan Fiction after all! Anyways, Enjoy!:)**

**Chapter 3 : Calls**

**Isabeau**

After I had heard the door in the living room shut, I locked the house with The Seal.

Why do I have to lock the house? Because there are tons of people after us.

Us including Lucy, Hunter, Christabel, Kieran, and me.

Sucks to be a vampire princess, huh?

...

No pun intended.

Since I am a Hound princess, I was blessed with some magical powers. Those of which included seals (like the one I had on the house so no one could detect us), the ability to transport people (like how I did when Hunter called me through her necklace), and certain healing powers.

After I locked down the mansion, I had a feeling that I would regret it.

Hunter would be back around 8:00, and so would the rest of the group. **(Authoress Note : Isabeau knows this because of her vampire hearing and, so, therefore, she heard all of this.)**

I would be asleep by then.

Oh. No.

What was I going to do?

Either I would lock them out of the mansion until sunset or I would leave our home unlocked and might have to face the wrath of the Hounds and the Helios-Ra.

Uh. Oh.

Me or my friends?

Hunter will probably stake me for this.

I put on a Glass Seal, tinting the glass until the outside looked black but so that I could still see what was happening outside.

What was my decision?

Well, I was going to stay up until 8:00 in the morning, which was really bad for a vampire. I was awake when the sun was out.

I checked the clock and saw that it was around 5:30, only about two and a half hours left to go. Hunter and everyone else should have been at the cemetery by now.

About an hour later, I realized that I was starting to dose off. I quickly snapped myself awake and cursed at myself for not realizing it earlier.

Then, the phone rang.

I was suspicious. You can't blame me. This house was unknown and would not show up on any GPS because of the seal I had on it.

The seal that was no longer on.

Shit.

Of course, I didn't realize it yet. Maybe it was because of my old age? I mean, I was here ever since the French Revolution. That's 200-years-old. But on the outside, I looked like a 22-year-old lady that was strikingly pale. My black hair was striking against my pale eyes and skin.

Yeah, let's blame it on my age.

Because if I hadn't realized it, then I would have noticed that Hunter's necklace (the thing that she communicates to me with since cell phones could be easily traced) was still in the mansion. Therefore, she must have left it here when she went to visit the cemetery. That was the only way that they could have spoken to me because I gave that one necklace to Hunter and Hunter only.

But, me being my groggy self due to almost no sleep, did not realize this until later.

So, I assumed that Hunter called me on a payphone near the cemetery asking me to go to sleep and put the seal back on. I assumed that Hunter and everyone else would be living in a hotel for one day and were on high alert for anything or anyone who wanted to kill them. Which was a lot of people.

I am STUPID!

The idiot me picked up the phone and uttered a greeting in French.

"Bonjour."

The line was dead.

Okay?

I hung up the phone. So it wasn't Hunter. Or anyone else I knew.

Then I realized my mistake.

Crap.

The house was not under The Seal. Hunter, Kieran, Lucy, and Christabel were not in the mansion. Hunter did not have her necklace. And the worst part?

I just answered in French to someone who I didn't know through a phone number that was supposed to not have existed.

_They_ were after us.

The Helios-Ra.

I needed to find Hunter and the rest of the group and warn them to run away.

But the sun was up and I could not run to find them.

What in the bloody hell was I going to do?

Then, I heard a knock at the door.

Were the Helios-Ra here already? No, it was too fast of a pace for a group of humans.

Then I smelled something...Pine...and blood?

I swiftly made it to the door, looking through the peephole.

I was met with Hunter and the rest of the gang all bloodied up carrying a vampire with a jacket over his body, most likely to block the scorching (at least to me) sun from him.

I opened the door, to shocked for words.

Hunter spoke while carrying the vampire up the stairs.

"They're here. We gotta go. I'll explain later."

Oddly enough, that was what I was going to say when I first saw them at the doorway.

**Oh! The Helios-Ra have found Isabeau and _something_ is chasing Hunter and the rest of them, but who...or what? Who is the vampire that they are carrying in their arms? How will Isabeau and the vampire escape if they are in broad daylight? Where will they go? Will they have to leave earlier than expected to? And what about the Drakes? Will Hunter really get her wish and they might have to leave the Drakes behind when they search for Montmartre..._if_ they can search for him? And more importantly, will you review?**


	4. Hunted

**Welp? Watcha think so far? I know that the chapters are short, but that means I can update more chapters a day! Well,...I should stop talking (typing, whatever)and let you read! Now, you get to know what happened at the cemetery! **

**Chapter 4**

**Christabel**

We were walking through the forest towards the abandoned cemetery. I recalled the events that led Hunter to visiting the cemetery every 28th of March.

_Flashback_

"_Hey!" I shouted towards the retreating figure. She had stark blond hair._

"_What?" The person turned and I was met with jade eyes._

_Hunter._

"_Hunt, what are you doing out here so late?"_

_She stiffened._

_She had been acting weird all week, and all of the teachers were giving her sympathetic looks. _**(Authoress Note: You'll find out where they are in later chapters, I wanna keep it a surprise!)**

"_Christabel," She was using my full name, the one she only used in an emergency, "I need to do this alone."_

"_As your friend, I demand to know what is going on."_

"_No." Someone else said that from behind me._

_I turned to see Kieran behind me._

"_Kiera-"_

_He ignored me and was looking directly at Hunter._

"_You. Are. Not. Going." He said each word with so much strictness that I backed up into the hallways walls._

"_You don't understand. It's his death day. I need to be there to say sorry."_

"_Damn it, Hunter. It was not your fault. I swear, if you so much as take a step into that ceme-"_

"_Let her go." Kieran was interrupted by Lucy._

_We all turned towards her, expressions of shock and annoyance (at least on Hunter's face because she was being interrupted from visiting wherever she was going) flitting our faces._

"_Kieran, you know as well as I do that you need to let her go. Her problems, her decisions. Period. And Christabel, come with me to my room, we need to get to bed." She turned around to walk away and then turned around abruptly. _

"_Hunter, you have 2 hours before Hart wants you back."_

_I followed Lucy into the room both me and her shared._

_I looked over my shoulder and looked at Kieran. He whispered something along the lines of, "I know what it's like" and then left following after us. We said a simple goodnight to Kieran as he entered his and Hunter's shared room. _

_That night, I didn't ask. I was usually the one who didn't want to know things. I didn't like to snoop and was relatively silent. The next morning, Hunter locked herself in the bathroom that was in her and Kieran's room. How do I know? Kieran had to use our bathroom that morning. When Hunter finally got out, she looked as if nothing major had happened. That's one thing that I liked about her. She pushed away all of the negative and acted normal. Where I would have freaked, she remained calm. _

_But I didn't miss that look in her eyes. She looked so sad, depressed even._

_But I chose to ignore it and so did she._

_I knew she was crying about something, and this was as close as I was going to see the super brave Hunter brake down. I never knew what it would be like to see her cry, and I prayed that I would never have to, because I was especially sensitive to thing like that._

_Little did I know, I was WAY out of line._

_Flashback ended._

We had already made it to the cemetery, all in about half an hour. I remember leaping in joy about going on a " field-trip " as Lucy so nicely put it in, but now, I was really spooked. There was willow branches hanging low over the many tombstones. There was moss adorning a couple of graves. Talk about creepy! It was around 5:30, the sun barley peeking out and the moon already gone.

This was creepy.

Totally scary.

But not as scary as what we all heard and smelt next.

What did we hear? Kissing sounds. Blech. Who would want to have romantic time with someone in a cemetery.

What did we smell? Lilies.

Oh. My. No.

Then the smell of lilies was everywhere.

The Montmartre's servants surrounded us, looking hungry as heck.

We looked to see a woman vampire making out with another vampire, a stake in her hand that was inching toward her victim's back. We all tensed. Who in the world would kiss a vamp that was working for Montmartre? Then Hunter threw her one out of three stakes at the vampire woman. It pierced through her heart and then a cloud of ash withered to the floor. The other male vampire looked shocked. Then he smelled the place and noticed the lilac scent.

"Crap." was what he uttered from his mouth.

I remembered him somehow. He looked familiar.

But I had no time to worry about him. We had about 7 vampires to stake in about 7 minutes because then sun was about to rise. I knew that the sun was going to make Montmartre's minions slink back in the shadows. This was bad because then they could report to their master and then he would hunt Isabeau down, something that none of us wanted.

We were in formation: me and Lucy were back to back, but we left a space between us while Hunter and Kieran we also in back-to-back and with the same gap between them. From up in the air, we looked like a square. Kieran staked one of the vampires, a girl with silver-black hair. Lucy staked two at the same time, one male and one female. Hunter took down one of them for a distance, but still kept formation. She was really good at long range fighting. I took down another one with the one stake I had. It burst into a poof of ash. The vampire who we caught making out with some girl killed another male, this one was a red head, just like me. The last one saw that it had no chance, so it left before any of us could grab stake.

"Montmartre will get Isabeau soon, girl." It hissed at Hunter before it left.

I panted and was first to brake formation.

Hunter looked at the vampire, who was turning a sickly gray color.

"Damn pheromones." He said before passing out on the ground.

So that was why he kissed the girl. Montmartre's servants were known for having some seriously strong pheromones, sometimes stronger than the ones during a bloodchange.

Hunter quickly caught him before his head hit the ground.

"Well," Hunter stated grimly, "I didn't even get a chance to say sorry to Slayer and now we're about to be chased by Montmartre himself _and_ we're gonna have to drag around Isabeau and Drake until sunset. Perfect." She ended her little ranting with sarcasm.

So this was one of the Drakes we saw only a couple of hours ago.

No wonder he looked familiar.

"This means the compound isn't that far." Hunter said.

"Wait. We had to ask Isabeau for transport to the compound. Wouldn't it be far?" Kieran asked.

"Nope. We needed transport because we're humans. By having Isabeau's magic on us, we were allowed to even step foot on the compound." Hunter answered.

"So how far is it from here?" I asked.

"Not that far if we're right here." Someone said from behind.

We turned to see a group of vampires. The same group we went to see only a couple of hours ago. I analyzed them all. Some of the people were not there. There was only three guys. One that looked like an 18th century gentleman, with the lace cuffs and everything **(Authoress Note: Logan)** . He oddly reminded me of Isabeau.

Isabeau, who was going to be attacked.

The next was a person who looked exactly like the vampire Hunter was holding. Only he had shorter hair **(Authoress Note: Connor).** And he was really, really hot…and dream-

Wait...What?

Did I just say the vampire was hot?

No, it was the pheromones. Not attraction. It was a lie. I averted my eyes from his pale ones.

The last one was looking at Lucy with interest **(Authoress Note: Nicholas). **

At least she has a Drake ogling her.

No fair.

Did I just say that I wanted a Drake to admire me?...No, I implied it...Wow.

I am really going insane!

He stared at Lucy the whole time, probably admiring her beauty, but then snapped out of it when he realized that Lucy was looking back at him.

Kieran broke the awkward silence.

"This must be your brother. Have you decided whether you want to help us or not?" He stated/asked.

The boy that I was mentally fawning over spoke.

"That's my idiot of a twin brother, Quinn. I'm Connor, by the way."

Connor. That had a nice ring to it.

Connor and Christabel.

It sounded even better.

I quickly erased that thought from my mind.

This time I answered.

"Are you joining us or not?" I asked.

The one in the lace cuffs answered.

"That is to be decided by our parents. For now, we were sent to retrieve our brother. I'm Logan."

"You've met the rest of us before so there is no need for any more introductions," Hunter said, "but I suggest that you go back home and tell your family that we are leaving when the sun goes down, which is about in another 14 hours. We will be taking your brother to Isabeau."

"Why?" Connor asked.

My stomach fluttered a little at how protective he was.

"Isabeau has healing powers, and is probably awake right now because she is worried about us. She can heal him and they both can rest before we leave."

"Why are you leaving earlier than the 3 days suggested?" Asked the vampire that I did not know the name of.

"Montmartre's minion will have probably warned him about us right now. He will hunt us down and kill us. Not you, because he doesn't know you're involved, at least, not yet." Hunter said.

Logan nodded. We will report back to the family. I suppose that you have underground safe ways, correct?"

"Yes. We will be hiding in there. You have some too, don't you?" Hunter asked.

He nodded and said, "We will come and meet you to tell you our decision."

And with that, Logan, Connor, and the unknown vampire left to go home and warn the others.

I stood there looking at Hunter who was holding Connor's twin, Quinn, bridal style.

"So," Lucy said, "Who wants to carry Isabeau, since Hunter's taken Quinn?"

**Well? What do you think? This is my longest chapter yet. Next is going to be in Lucy's Point of View, where she will think over how Nick was staring at her. What will she think? And can Isabeau save Quinn?**


	5. Visits

**Well, this is going to be Lucy's chapter. I REALLY want to thank hunter-n-quinn235 for helping me get this idea through:) Thank you, hun! Read on, people~!:)**

**Chapter 5 : Visits  
**

**Lucy**

We stood in front of the mansion, Hunter still holding Quinn bridal style and her black coat blocking as much sunlight as it can from him.

Hunter knocked on the door.

We saw Isabeau's shocked eye through the peephole and her whole expression as she opened the door on us.

Hunter was first to speak.

"They're here. We gotta go. I'll explain later." She said rather grimly.

She looked at Quinn, slightly confused.

"Why is there a vamp-"

Kieran answered her unspoken question.

"We need you to heal him. And quick, too. We have to make it to the safe ways underground. We'll stay there until night comes and travel to Transylvania."

Isabeau nodded.

"I don't think I can do that. The sun is up." Isabeau said.

"We know, we need you to do it now. You probably have enough energy left to heal him. We'll make it through the safe wa-"

"Wait...since when did we have safe ways?" Isabeau asked.

"We built them when you were out hunting. We all knew this day would come." Isabeau doesn't drink human blood, she prefers animal blood, which we were all glad that she did.

Isabeau nodded grimly. "Hunter, get your necklace. Everyone else, get as many weapons as you can in 2 minutes. I have work to do."

"No," I said, "You can't heal him yet. Heal him when were in the safe way tunnel, so we won't have to drag you along."

"But the sun-"

"Well, then we need to hurry." And with that, we all ran down to our rooms in lightning speed.

Well, except for Hunter, who dropped Quinn on the couch and ran to her room.

I barged threw my door, not even bothering to close it. I grabbed a pink duffel bag (what's wrong with pink?) and went over to my closet. I stuffed half of my duffel bag with clothes of all sorts and stuffed the other half with weapons. Stakes, arrows for my crossbow and one vial of Hypnos, just in case.

The whole time that I was packing, I was thinking about that vampire. The one that was staring at me. What for, exactly? Was it because of my outfit? No, I was wearing black cargo pants and a black tank top. No, that wasn't it. Was it possible that he thought that I was pretty? No, I was average. Brown hair and brown eyes, there was nothing special about me. I was about to sling the crossbow across my back when I then realized that I wasn't alone.

I looked at the vampire, the same one that I was thinking about no more than a few seconds ago.

"You already know what I'm going to ask, so I suggest you answer."

The vampire looked at me. "The name's Nicholas My family have decided to help you and your friends. They're downstairs."

I nodded. "My name is Lucky, but call me Lucy."

He smiled and I swear I had a blush. No. It was the pheromones.

The pheromones, I tell you.

I did not expect what he did next.

He leaped into my room and bent down closely to my ear. His voice was very husky as he said this to me.

"Very well, Lucky, it is very nice to meet you."

I glared at him, but a glare wouldn't be very affective if you were blushing madly. I tried to ignore it, but then a mischievous glint was caught in my eyes.

"Same to you, too, Nicky."

He scowled at me.

"You really shouldn't say that."

"And you shouldn't call me by my real name unless you want all of your bones dislocated."

He was about to reply, but yawned instead. I looked out towards my window.

The sun was peeking out beyond the horizon.

"How in the world did you get here? The sun's up."

"Safe ways." He muttered before falling on my bed, sleeping.

So now, I have to carry a vampire, a pink duffel bag, and my crossbow down the stairs. Perfect.

I quickly grabbed my crossbow and slung it over my back. I rested the duffel bag on my right shoulder and went to pick up Nick.

I was treading my way downstairs, my arms aching like crazy.

I finally made it to the living room, only to see that Isabeau, Quinn, and Hunter were the only ones there.

"Where-"

"-Did everyone go? Kieran and Christabel went ahead to show the remaining Drakes our safe way. We're supposed to meet up later...Why are you holding a Drake?" Hunter asked.

"Nick came to me, actually. Did you heal Quinn, yet?" I asked Isabeau.

Isabeau looked grayer than ever.

"Isabeau." I whispered.

"I just did." Her voice broke off in the end.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"Not too well, actually. How far is the safe way?" He last question was directed to Hunter.

"Not that far. Underground, so me and Lucy will look for the lever. C'mon, we gotta go." Hunter said.

She changed had out of her black slip on dress and was wearing black cargo pants with a black t-shirt. Her necklace hung on her neck.

"Do you think you can make it, Isabeau?" Hunter asked.

She smiled a weak smile. "Let's go. When we get in the tunnel, I'll sleep."

We stepped outside to the cool morning air. The sun was raised higher and higher.

"Let's go!" Hunter shouted.

I ran carrying Nicholas and Hunter carried Quinn. Isabeau ran behind us, her steps weaker and weaker by the minutes.

"Here!" I shouted. There was a lever carved out of wood on the ground, made to look like the roots of the maple tree right next to us.

I snatched the lever and ripped open the door. "Sorry, Nick." I said as I quickly shoved him down the tunnel. I heard an "Ouch!" that sounded like Christabel.

"Isabeau, go!" I said.

"No, let Quinn go in first." She whispered.

"Man, you are gonna hate me for this." I said as I grabbed her in her weakened state and pushed her down the tunnel.

"Bye, Quinn." Hunter said as she pushed him down.

"Well, I guess I'm going in." Hunter said as her body slowly faded away as she went down the tunnel.

I turned and grabbed the inside handle of the tunnel door.

"Bye." I whispered to the mansion that looked no larger than an ant from where we were.

And with that, I shut the tunnel entrance and locked it permanently.

I landed in a heap of vampires.

The room in the tunnel was not that big. It was the size of my bedroom, actually.

It had two bunk beds squished into the corners and a chest filled with supplies.

The supplies which included a first-aid kit, food (Thank God!), and water.

In total, there were four beds, which were all occupied with sleeping vampires.

In the top one was Logan and below Logan was Connor. In the next bed was a man and a woman, sleeping together on the lower bunk. **(Authoress Note: Liam and Helena)** On the top bunk of the other bed was a vampire that I didn't know. **(Authoress Note: Sebastian)**. There were five vampires on the floor. Isabeau was wrapped in a blanket, along with Quinn and Nick who each had their own blanket. The next vampire was a girl **(Authoress Note: Solange)** with black hair and pale eyes and pale skin. She was sleeping peacefully. The last vampire was sleeping, but had no blanket **(Authoress Note: Marcus)**. Poor guy. I shuffled through the trunk to get him one, then realized that the blanket was pink. I looked at Nick, who had a black blanket on.

Haha! This is what you get for calling me Lucky!

I took Nick's blanket and draped it over the other vampire with no blanket. I took the pink one and put it over Nick.

Looking at all the sleeping vampires, I really wanted to sleep.

Man, I wish I could sleep, but I was too pent up with the adrenaline in my veins.

Hunter was in a corner with Christabel, trying to make a fire.

Kieran just kept on staring at the girl vampire on the floor. He must really like her...

I let my eyes wonder around the room, until my eyes fell upon Nick. I didn't realize it until a few minutes after wards that I was checking him out. He looked beautiful. A god, really.

Ugh! Stupid pheromones!...

Or...was it...just...

Me?


	6. Awaken

**Hello!:) How was Lucy's Chapter? I loved the pink blanket part!:) Now, it's Kieran's turn, but I'm not so good with guys, so, tell me what you think!:)**

**Chapter 6 : Awaken**

**Kieran**

I stared at her.

You would to, you know.

She looked gorgeous, no, more than that.

Beautiful? No, she was indescribable.

Her pale skin and dark, ebony hair were at odds.

Yup, indescribable. That vampire girl was indescribable.

I looked over at Lucy, who, based on her expression, was looking giddy, but sad at the same time.

"Luce, is something up?" I asked.

She didn't look at me.

"Luce?" I asked again, slightly louder than before.

"Wha-huh?" She asked, befuddled.

"What are you staring at? Is something up?"

She looked at me, as if contemplating whether she should trust me or not.

I guess she did trust me, because she asked me the next question.

"How long do we have until sunset?"

I looked at my watch. It read 8:35 AM.

"About ten and a half hours." I replied.

"Good."

I waited for her to elaborate.

"Do you remember Julian?"

I thought for a moment. Julian, Julian, Ju-.

"You mean that jerk who broke your heart back at the academy?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Why are you thinking about him at a time like this?" I asked.

She looked remotely quiet. I guess my "Big Brother" instincts kicked in, even though we weren't related at all.

"Tell me."

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like if it was real...the love..."

"Why...?"

She looked me directly in the eyes.

"Because,...what if we really found love?"

"What about it?"

"What if the one you love doesn't love you back, ...because you're...different?"

I looked at her, then back towards the vampire girl, then back to Lucy.

"Yeah...I get you." I said.

"What would you do then?" She asked.

"I would ask then if they loved me or not, and if they couldn't accept the fact that you are who you are, then, well, screw them."

"You want me to fuck the person who doesn't love me?"

"No. No! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Oh. So you would forget the one you love?" She asked.

"Depends on the person."

"What about Solange?"

"Who's Solange?" I asked.

"The vampire princess you're staring at."

She had a smug smirk on her face.

"Oh, like you weren't staring at all, either." I said, giving a pointed gaze at the vampire with a pink blanket.

She blushed, but to a stranger, it wasn't noticeable.

No one can make Lucky Hamilton blush. It was mentally and physically impossible.

Not anymore.

"You like him, don't you?" I asked.

"No. No! What would make you think that?"

"You keep on staring at him."

"I barely even know him!" She got a little worked up.

Okay, maybe not a little.

"Okay, no need to get all offensive about it!" I said.

"I...wasn't getting offensive."

"Okay..." I said.

"Don't sound so skeptical. I know how I feel."

"Right. Hey, Luce?" I asked.

"What." She said.

"Why did you go out with Julian, anyways?"

She was quiet. "I...I dunno."

"You don't know why you dated a guy for nearly 2 years?" I asked her.

"It wasn't two years! It was only 7 months. Geez, exaggerate much?" She replied.

"Whatever." I replied lazily.

"Why? I honestly don't know." She said.

"Mmhmm." I said.

"I'm going to sleep." She said.

"Okay. Night."

"Night." She mumbled.

I stared at her sleeping body and then at Solange's.

I got a little tired, too.

And then I fell asleep.

I woke up to someone shifting around the supplies' chest

I looked around. Everyone was asleep, including Christabel and Hunter.

"Um," I said, "Anybody out there?"

"Eeep!" Someone said.

I looked toward the chest and saw a head of black hair.

"Solange?" I asked.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

I chuckled a little at that. "You're a vampire princess. Who doesn't know you?"

"You know about the prophecy, too, huh? She said.

"Yeah."

"Why do you need our help?" She asked.

"Why are you asking me this?" I shot back.

"Answer mine first." She said.

"No. Answer mine." I replied.

"No. Mine" She insisted.

I sighed. "Fine."

She smiled. "Why do we need your help?," I said, repeating the question, "We want to kill Montmartre."

"You don't seem like the type to kill."

"That's because he has no connections to me. I could care less what happens to him. Hunter and Isabeau, though, they've got personal reasons. Reasons that I am not going to tell you." I added the last part just in case.

"Now," I said, "Answer my question."

"Repeat the question." She said.

"Why did you ask me why we needed your help?" I said.

"Simple. I thought you were gonna kill me."

I gave her a bewildered look. "What? Why in the hell would I do that?" I demanded.

"People want to kill me." She said.

"Oh." It seemed like an unfit answer. But what could you say to that?

"You don't wanna be a princess, now do you?" I said.

"Nope. I don't wanna be the reason for a huge civil war."

"Okay."

Awkward silence...

I checked my watch. 7:00 PM.

"Everyone should be awake right now." I said.

"Yeah. Wanna wake them up? We have to go to Transylvania and catch a flight, like now."

I nodded. I walked over to Lucy and shook her.

"Luce, wake up. We gotta go."

"Just 10 more minutes." She mumbled.

"Lucy, now."

"Got it, grumpy." She said.

I walked over to Christabel and Hunter.

"Guys, wake up."

Nothing.

"Guys, now."

Christabel was the first to show any sign of being awake. She slapped me.

"Ow! Christabel!" I said.

"What?"

"Get. Up."

"Fine." She rubbed her eyes open.

"Hunter."

Nothing.

"Hunte-"

"Slayer, don't stay...run...go..." She mumbled.

"Hunter!"

"No!" She shrieked. She bolted straight up. And hit me in the forehead.

"Okay, I'm just trying to wak-" I started, but saw something out of place.

Hunter.

Had tears brimming her eyes.

"Hunter?" Lucy asked.

"I...," She said, "...Saw him. Again."

Her tears tipped over.

I looked panicked.

"Luce, Christabel. Help!" I mouthed.

"Hunter, don't cry. Shh. Slayer... he's happy where he is." Lucy said.

She still cried silently into Lucy's shoulder.

"Is she alright?" Solange asked from behind me.

"No. This hasn't happened in years."

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"One of those reasons that we need your help to kill Montmartre. That's whats happening."


	7. Flirting

**So? How was the last chapter? I made it extra long to apologize for not updating sooner! I'll probably update every other day because of school, so enjoy for now!:) This is Chapter 7!:) Hunter!:) Here we go!:)**

**Chapter 7 : Flirting**

**Hunter**

I looked around at everyone's nervous faces after I stopped crying. Lucy and Christabel looked sympathetic and Kieran looked wary and slightly scarred. The vampire princess looked at me with worried eyes. I looked around. All of the vampires were asleep aside from Quinn, the princess, and Logan.

I looked at Quinn, who was giving me a weird look. Logan looked at me with a wary look.

"What?" I asked, ignoring the fact that my voice cracked slightly.

"We have to go." Said the vampire princess.

I nodded and looked around.

"Should someone wake them up?" I asked.

"That's what we were doing before you, ...you know." Lucy said.

"Let's go." I said.

I got up and brushed myself off. I walked to Isabeau and shook her.

"Isabeau. We gotta go."

No response. It was hard as hell to wake up a vampire.

"Isabeau!" I snapped.

"Huh?" She said.

"We gotta go."

"Got it." She said groggily.

I looked behind me.

"Well? Are you gonna wake people up or not?" I asked the group that was crowding around me.

They all scrambled away.

Christabel didn't. "Hey, Hunt-"

"I'm okay." I said, with a little more force than necessary.

"Okay." She whispered.

Great. Another person I have to apologize to.

After Isabeau woke up, I moved on to the next person...vampire, whatever. I shook him gently.

"Hey. You got to wake up. We gotta leave." I said.

Nothing.

"Hey! Vampy dude, wake up."

"My name is Sebastian." The vampire said.

I was shocked to see that he was awake, but hid it as much as I can.

"Well then, Sebastian, wake up." I said.

He grumbled something incoherent, but I ignored it.

I was about to move onto the couple, but was stopped abruptly when I heard another vampire yell.

"Hey! Who the...Lucy!" He said.

I (along with everybody else) looked at Lucy, who was trying (and miserably failing) to hold in a giggle.

"And what makes you think that?" She asked.

"I can smell you on the pink blanket. Remember, vampire." He said, pointing at himself.

"Okay, Nicholas, whatever you want."

By now, everyone woke up to the sound of arguing.

"What I want is for you two to shut up." Another vampire said.

"Hey! Marcus! That was mine!" Nicholas said.

"Huh?" Asked said vampire.

"That was my blanket!" Nicholas said.

"You sound like a 3 year old." Marcus stated.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do-"

"Shut up already! Your worse than Solange when she's PMS-ing." Logan said.

Solange looked at the lace clad vampire. "Excuse me?" She said.

"Nothing..." Logan said.

"Well, now that you all are ready and the blanket dispute is over, I suggest we head out. We have about 12 hours to get to a plane and travel to Transylvania. Let's go." Isabeau said.

"And how do we get there from an underground safe way?" Sebastian asked.

They all looked at me.

"Simple."

...

"Okay, how in hell do you store motorcycles in here?" Quinn said from behind me.

We were all sharing motorcycles: Me and Quinn, Lucy and Nick, Logan and Isabeau, Christabel and Connor, Solange and Kieran, Sebastian and Marcus, Liam and Helena, and lucky Duncan had one all to himself.

Like I said, Lucky.

"I have a storage unit, so I put the bikes there." I said, answering Quinn.

"And when did you learn how to ride a bike?" He asked.

"As a kid...my...parents...taught me." I said.

I turned to see him giving me a weird look.

"What?" I asked.

"N-Nothing." He said.

"Okay."

It was silent except for Isabeau and Logan's flirting (yes, the super hard Isabeau was flirting...and she was good! I'm gonna need pointers to use some on Qui- I mean if I run into enemies).

"So," Logan said, "What do we do now?"

"We get to Transylvania, board a plane, find Montmartre, and stake him." Isabeau said.

"What do we do after wards?" He asked.

"You go your way, we go ours."

"And what if I don't want to leave?"

"Then," she said, "You can stay with me all you want."

"I'll take you up on that offer."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Isabeau said with a coy smile.

I turned before I had to see anything else.

"Hey, Buffy, what plane are we boarding?" Quinn said.

"I'm not so sur- Hey, wait. Buffy?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, your blonde, a vampire hunter, and sexy as hell."

It took me a while to answer. "I know I'm blonde, I know I hunt down vamps, but I also know that you're just hitting on me because you want a make out session in the plane's bathroom."

"I do not!" He said.

"Your record begs to differ."

"Record. What?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was stuck doing research on you and found that you sleep with more girls than there are girls in the Playboy Mansion... You haven't slept with all of those girls yet, have you?" I asked teasingly.

"I tried, but they get tiring after wards." He said, a sexy smirk gracing his lips.

…

I did NOT just say...think that!

"Hmm...well, you should hook you with the flight attendant when you get on the plane." I said.

Was there a hint of jealousy?

No...At least I hoped not.

"I'll do that after I hook up with you." He said with the same smirk.

"Hook up with me and you'll wish you were staked."

"Why? Can't handle me?" He asked.

"I've been trained to kill 3 vampires with the same stake, I can most definitely defend myself against a crazy sexual vampire.

"You make me seem like a rapist."

"No. You pay people to hook up with you. Them assuming that you love them, but you don't. It's all the pheromones."

"I don't need the pheromones. I have my sexy body to make all of the difference."

"Uh, no. Now shut up and let me drive."

"Fine, but I get to have a make out session."

"Yeah, with the flight attendant."

"I'll do that."

"Yeah, go ahead. Whatever."

"Still having the make out session..." He said, trailing off at the end.

"Not with me..." I said in a sing song voice.

"You're going to wish you could kiss me."

"I'd rather dig my own grave."

"And then we can make out in it." Quinn said.

"No, I'll bury myself alive."

"You really wanna kiss me."

I was seriously getting annoyed. "If I tell you yes, then will you shut up?"

"Maybe." He said.

"Fine! Yes, I so deeply want to make out with you, oh, Quinn the Amazing!" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"And you will get that."

"Ha! You wish." I said.

The only problem with what I said, I wasn't even sure if I used sarcasm. Honestly, I don't know if I was telling him the truth or making up a lie.

Either way, nothing can calm the butterflies in my stomach.


	8. Out

**Hello! I'm sorry I wasn't able to update sooner! Sooo much school work!:( Anyhow! This is Chapter 8!:)**

**Chapter 8 : Out**

**Isabeau**

We were on the motorcycles for a while. I was driving. Logan asked me a question.

"So, What do we do now?" He asked.

"We get to Transylvania, board a plane, find Montmartre, and stake him." I said.

"What do we do after wards?" He asked.

"You go your way, we go ours."

"And what if I don't want to leave?"

"Then," I said, "You can stay with me all you want."

"I'll take you up on that offer."

"I was hoping you'd say that." I said with a coy smile.

Out of all honesty, I really wanted him to stay, but I was genuinely surprised that I had said that out loud. But I did.

"What room would I stay in?" He asked, playing along.

Only problem?...I wasn't sure if I was playing around.

I answered anyways. "You can stay in my room."

He snickered. "And what if we do something..."naughty" in there?" He asked.

He did not just suggest that. I think I blushed a _deep _red...

"Then," I said, "I'll pull out my very sexy lingerie." I said.

I looked in the rear view mirror to see a shocked face. Hehe. Logan, Logan, Logan...You didn't think that I wouldn't pull that card?

"You won't need it 'cuz I'm gonna pull it right off." He leaned into my ear and whispered that. Whoa.

"We'll see." I can not believe I just flirted with him. Wow.

We fell quiet then. I drove in peace and he was in his own thoughts.

What was this feeling in my stomach? I never felt it before. Then Hunter was yelling at Quinn.

"No! I am not jealous if you make out with the flight attendant."

"Stop lying. I don't lie to you."

"Shut up, will you? We're almost there."

"So I can make out with the flight attendant." Quinn said in a sing-song voice.

"Hey, Logan?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is your brother always like that?"

"Yes."

I nodded. Then, a thought came up in my head.

Were all Drakes like that?

No. I doubted Logan would go have sex with a prostitute. I doubted he would even look at playboys.

But, by the way that Quinn was flirting with Hunter, I wasn't so sure.

"Hey! We're here!" Lucy said.

I looked up to see that she was right. There was a door and I could faintly hear sounds coming from the other side of it. I wondered idly where it ended at. I was still in disbelief that Hunter and the rest of them built this.

We all stepped off of the motorcycles, wary of what was on the other side. I looked toward Hunter.

"Hunter, where does this open to?" I asked.

"An abandoned warehouse, but...do you hear that?" She asked.

I listened closely. Then I heard it. There was upbeat music,...and...whooping?

"What is on the other side of that?" I asked.

"Now, honestly," Hunter said grimly, "I have no fricken' idea."

"Well, we can always find out." Lucy said.

Hunter went and pushed the back door open.

There was a...bathroom?

I looked around at everyone.

"Okay, why are we in a restroom?" Lucy asked, reading my mind.

I looked at Hunter expectantly.

"I have no idea. Last I remember, it was an abandoned warehouse...now why are we standing in a restroom?" Hunter said.

"Hey," Kieran said, "I don't wanna sound stupid, but is this the girls' or boys' restroom?" He asked.

We looked around. I caught Logan blushing.

"Girls!" Lucy and Solange said at the same time. They giggled a little after wards.

"Well," Quinn said, "Shouldn't we...um...get out?"

"Right." I said, leading them all out of the restroom.

"Hey," Marcus said, "Won't it be noticeable that a bunch of people come out of the girls' restroom at the same time?

"I doubt that they will notice with all the noise outside." I answered.

We walked out of the bathroom and were faced with semi-naked girls pole dancing, men whooping and hollering, and waitresses in bikinis.

"What is this place?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me incredulously.

Hunter shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "Isabeau doesn't go out much. Isabeau, this is a strip club." She said "strip club" deliberately slow, as if she was talking to a kindergartener.

I nodded. "But this is nothing like the prostitutes in Paris."

"They're...different." Hunter said.

I nodded, not wanting to go into more detail.

"Well, let's just get out of here." Quinn said.

I looked over at Hunter, waiting for her to lead us out of this "strip club".

She was giving Quinn a weird look.

I ignored the look and continued to walk, weaving through the drunk men and half naked waitresses. Logan held my waist. Normally, I would have snapped his wrist, but his touch...made me feel better in an unknown territory. Everyone followed until we were stopped by a chubby man with a beard and mustache.

"Hold it there, little lady." He said.

I had to refrain from snapping his neck when he called me that.

"I didn't see you and your little group get in here. You're supposed to pay."

I looked around. We hadn't thought of bringing money.

"We don't have any money. All we used was the bathroom."

"Well, Missy," He said, "I want you to at least work off for you guy's being here."

I gave him a questioning look. The arm Logan had that was stretched around me tightened.

I looked at everyone and counted heads. One...Two...Three...Four...Five...

I counted fifteen people.

"How much will it cost to get 15 people out?" I asked.

He looked thoughtful for a second.

"Fifteen dollars..." He said.

That was great! We could all bus one table, get the tips, and leave.

"...per person."

Okay...now we were not off so well.

"Okay...so that's $255 dollars."

"No, it's $225 dollars. Don't try to rip us off." Logan said. The way his voice sounded. So authoritative, made my stomach feel warm.

I turned toward the man in front of me. "Okay, give us all the dish carts and we'll bus the tables."

"Oh no, Missy. You're not doing that."

I gave him a questioning look. "Then what do we do?" I asked.

"Three of you little ladies are gonna be up there," He pointed toward the girls stripping, "Doing your stuff to make these guys," He pointed toward the hooting men, "Happy."

"NO!" Shouted Kieran, Liam, Sebastian, Marcus, Duncan, Connor, Quinn, Nicholas, and Christabel. Logan growled deep in his throat and shoved me behind him.

"You are not making Isabeau strip naked for these scumbags." He ground out.

He actually cared how I felt toward the situation. My stomach was acting up again.

"She doesn't have too. She has other girls. But I would really like to see her strut her stuff." He waggled his eyebrows behind Logan, where I was still gripping his arm.

I stepped away from Logan's shield and felt empty, but pushed it aside. "I agree to the terms of the deal." The man smiled a toothy and yellow smile.

"See you up there, hot stuff." He said. He tried to grope my ass, but Logan slapped his hand away.

"Keep your hands off her, or I'll brake them." Logan said. I knew he was very capable of braking them.

"Whatever, man." He said. He winked at me and left. I mentally gagged. I turned toward everyone else.

"So, who wants to do this with me?" I asked. Logan looked shocked.

"You're actually gonna fuckin' do it?" He asked.

I looked at him. "Of course if that can get us any closer to Montmartre."

He opened his mouth, but then he shut it. I effectively shut him up. I was quite proud.

"Well?" I asked, turning toward the rest of the group.

Helena looked terrified. For a woman who knew ten different ways to kill a vampire with a stake, I was surprised to see her so scared. "Helena, I'll take that as a 'No'." She looked grateful.

"Solange?" I asked. All of her brothers growled low in their throats. "Another 'No'." I said.

"Hey! I get to make my own decisions!" She said.

Kieran looked at her. "There is no way you're gonna be stripping in front of guys." He said.

Solange was about to argue, but stayed quiet.

That left Christabel, Lucy, and Hunter.

"Lucy?" I asked.

She looked up from being deep in thought. "Hmm?" She asked.

"Wanna strip?"

She locked eyes with Christabel. I immediately understood why. "Yeah, I'm in." Lucy said.

"Hunter?" I asked.

"Count me in." She said.

Everyone left to sit down at a table. A bunch of half naked waitresses were flinging themselves at the Drake men, but they were to busy to notice. Most of them left, but four stayed. A lady with blond hair was touching Liam in a too friendly way. He flaunted his wedding ring and asked loudly that the waitress should ask his _wife _if she wanted a drink. The girl huffed. Helena looked like she could (and would) kill. One was a red head that was flirtatiously winking at Connor. And Connor was staring at Christabel, who was huddled up near Helena and Solange, looking like a little girl. Connor looked worried. Another brown haired girl was trying to get Nic to peer down toward her chest, but he was staring at Lucy. Lucy was eying the stage with poles grimly. I'd have to tell her later that he was staring at her. Another blond one was all over Logan.

Logan.

And then I felt a sudden wave of hatred towards her. She was flinging herself at him and bending down low enough that he could peer at her breasts. Which he didn't do. Because he was staring at me.

I felt blood rush up to my cheeks. I looked away and was focused on Quinn and Hunter's conversation.

I immediately regretted it.

"Think you can handle me stripping?" She asked him. She was joking, of course.

Quinn looked rather serious. "I don't want you to strip in front of a bunch of old pedophiles."

Her smile faltered. "I'll be fine." She whispered.

"I hope so." He said. He then leaned closer to her ear.

"And I know for a fact that I can handle _anything_ you throw at me." He said.

"Don't be so sure." She said, her voice breathy.

I turned back to the table to see Logan getting up and walking towards me. My palms start getting sweaty, but I try not to wipe them on my green tunic dress.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"I'll beat anyone who tries to grope your ass." He said feverishly.

I laughed at that. "You do that." I said.

Then I did something unexpected. I leaned into him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"A thank-you gift." I said, "For keeping that man off of me."

He stared at me. Speechless. I pondered on whether he was speechless because he liked it or if he was disgusted. I shoved the thought away. I flashed him a brief smile and walked toward the backdoor with Lucy and Hunter to get prepared for the show we were gonna throw.

I was still smiling when I thought back to the kiss I gave him.

And the butterflies didn't stop.

Not for one bit.

**Watcha think! The strip club isn't what you expected, huh!:) I might not update until the next week!...So sorry!**


End file.
